christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
God
Can you prove there is a God? The Invisible By David Fahy January 8, 2019 Some people will tell you that there is no God and death is the end of life and not a transition. So we need to look for the things that will convince them otherwise. Be smart and count all the things that have great effect in our lives but are simply not seen. In fact our planet Earth simply could not exist or function without the invisible elements. The first chapter of Genesis made it clear of the something in the nothing with the invisible, super cold, polarized dark waters of creation with the manipulation and strengthening of these waters to perpetuate existence of light and allow a period of time and matter. Psalms 33:7 “He gathered the waters of the sea together as an heap: he laid up the depth in storehouses.” The purpose became clear with “Let there be light” as the light needed fuel to perpetuate and it was found that the light had two events from the initial “Let there be light.” The invisible waters of creation being set on nuclear fusion fire after the initial fission light passing was able to do a number of major things. The fission of light as an inflation sphere broke up eternity within the inflation sphere, into split time, past, present and future. As the waters were set on nuclear fire a product of matter was created from the fuel in the form of streaming off new atoms. An atom made of both the old (invisible waters) positrons and the new from the energy in active fusion, protons. Inside an atom it contains quarks as counterpart. Only God could allow in scientific terms antimatter (waters) and matter together without total destruction of both. He not only did this with the creation of matter in the form of new atoms but also with the elements of hot and cold together. So what I am saying here is that God put matter on top of antimatter with the only separation being nuclear fusion energy and of course the both can reside together in such a separation, simply because they are not compatible with each other. If antimatter and matter come together without the energy and magnetic fields between, bang. The new atoms from the many waters on nuclear fire aided the inflation of the fission light sphere as it inflated. Fission light in inflation is a different story as the motion of light encounters the fuel as it inflates and back filling new atoms as it goes. So God really does know what he is doing for all the instances of light. We as humans only know the first part of “Let there be light” as the continuing of the division of light has not happened yet to us as we are within the inflation sphere of the first light and time. Now I can point out the quote; Genesis 1:4 “And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness.” So you can see here that there is a pause of observation before God continued to divide the darkness with light. As we are in the first part of this division in time I assume that the pause is around 14 billion years. Now here is how you get your head around this, God is Eternal and not effected by time or matter so the second division of darkness with light stops time and matter. In simple terms time ends and all matter created within the light inflation sphere has an erase part because the atoms are the housing of antimatter and matter together. It can all disappear and leave no trace as it all returns to the Eternal. The only part that God has allowed is quote; “and God divided the light from the darkness.” The continuing without time and matter as light becomes Eternal and as promised to light up eternity. Ecclesiastes 3:15 “That which has been is now; and that which is to be has already been; and God requires that which has past.” God never wastes things and has a way of recycling things he even recycled the fallen angels, even Satan still plays an active part in convincing people that the invisible does not exist. Colossians 1:14-16 “14 In whom we have redemption through his blood, even the forgiveness of sins: 15 Who is the image of the invisible God, the firstborn of every creature: 16 For by him were all things created, that are in heaven, and that are in earth, visible and invisible, whether they be thrones, or dominions, or principalities, or powers: all things were created by him, and for him:” Romans 1:19 20 For the invisible things of him from the creation of the world are clearly seen, being understood by the things that are made, even his eternal power and Godhead; so that they are without excuse: 1 Timothy 1:17 17 Now unto the King eternal, immortal, invisible, the only wise God, be honor and glory forever and ever. Amen. The King James Version of the Holy Bible.